Stop that Minibot!
Log Title: Stop that Minibot! Characters: Blaster, Hubcap, Six-Gun Location: Autobot City Date: November 08, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Blaster tries to stop Hubcap from leaving Autobot city. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Blaster - Thursday, November 08, 2012, 10:33 PM ----------------------------------------------- Radio Chatter <> Slugfest says, "eeee, pay?" <> Hubcap says, "The Dweller hears all." <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, ""Then tell him, I'll be back..."" <> Hubcap says, "He knows." <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, ""Fine! I got your number too, Autobot..." <> Ace Pilot Windshear is mad. <> Hubcap may well be considered insane.. <> DJ Blaster says, "Hubcap. What is your location?" <> Hubcap says, "Iacon, for the moment." <> DJ Blaster says, "Excellent. You OK, dude?" <> Hubcap says, "Can't guarantee I'll last long. Save yourselves, I'm making a run for the space-bridge." <> DJ Blaster says, "Roger that, Hubcap." Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Blaster gets a radio message, and hurries out of the room. He heads to the Autobot City's Landing Pad. Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. ;Contents: * Blaster * Six-Gun * Autobot Shuttle * Gravitic Accelerator * Pacific Base Hull Blaster and Six-Gun rush towards the Space-Bridge Terminus. Hubcap ducks away from the space-bridge portal, letting others take priority, and tries to lose imself amongst the crowd. Blaster closes in on Hubcap. "Hub. Hold on, man." Six-Shot looms behind Blaster. Hubcap runs a hand over his face, then turns to face Blaster with a weary expression. "Heya, Blas, what's the sit?" The gate's still open, maybe if he ran... Blaster jives, "Uh, standard quarantine, with the viral outbreak and all. Mind coming down to repair to be checked out?" Security agents move to block the exits, and non-combat Autobots are quickly hussled out of the area. Hubcap glances around, taking in the security detail. "That's not really a question, is it?" Blaster frowns seriously. "No, man, it's not." Hubcap raises his hands, then smirks, "What do they say? You'll never take me alive, copper!" With that, he utilises every trick in his book. Sonic pulses, static bursts, throwing his voice. But where's he going? Blaster's amber optics widen. "Dammit," he mutters, belatedly drawing his rifle. "Stop him!" Hubcap flees to Hangar Bay. Blaster follows. Hangar Bay - Autobot City :You're inside Autobot City's massive hangar bay, where shuttles are stored and repaired when not in use. The area is cavernous, and usually a few of Wheeljack's engineers can be found down here, maintaining the Autobots' transport craft. Massive elevators raise and lower air- and spacecraft to the landing pad above, and smaller lifts are strategically located around the hangar to bring in personnel as well. ;Contents: * Blaster * Hubcap * Space Bridge * Autobot Shuttle * TF Shuttle #403 * Custom Shuttle * Decommissioned Shuttle Blaster pursues, while Six-Gun calls for more troops. Blaster jives, "Hubcap, come back! We want to help you!" Hubcap's grin is still wide as he throws himself towards the portal. "Then follow, my /friend/ and be consumed!" Blaster jives, "Dude! Stop!" He stops long enough to raise his rifle and aim it at the fleeing minibot. Space Bridge destination set to Entrance to Iacon - Iacon - Cybertron. Power begins to build within the spacebridge... The energy releases in a blinding flash of light and everything within the ring vanishes! Hubcap has left. Blaster curses, and follows. Space Bridge Blaster is now standing within the ring of the space bridge node at Hangar Bay - Autobot City. Current target: Entrance to Iacon - Iacon - Cybertron <> DJ Blaster says, "Dudes. I'm getting some seriously messed up reports from Cybertron. The dead rise, dogs and cats living together - mass hysteria. I'm shufflin' out there right now, in pursuit of Hubcap, who is definitely under the influence of this 'Dweller'. Some freaky folk are getting down all over town, and mean to stop it before things get any more out of control. Blaster out." Space Bridge Blaster is now standing within the ring of the space bridge node at Hangar Bay - Autobot City. Power begins to build within the space bridge... The energy releases in a blinding flash of light and everything within the ring vanishes! Blaster is now standing within the ring of the space bridge node at Entrance to Iacon - Iacon - Cybertron. Entrance to Iacon - Iacon - Cybertron :Iacon serves as the headquarters of the Autobots under Optimus Prime's command. Access to the base is only possible by an extendable bridge and the Autobots need to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon. Among the facilities the base contains is a launch bay on the highest floor; the roof can be retracted to allow a starship to leave. ;Contents: * Blaster * Hubcap * Iacon * Space Bridge <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "You on the way here, Blaster? I'm headin' to Iacon now." Blaster radios in where he's going, and pursues Hubcap as soon as the space bridge resets. Hubcap smiles sourly, as he scratches at a forearm. "Welcome home." Blaster jives, "Dude. We don't have to do this. JUst come in. I don't want to hurt you." Hubcap simply stares, then leaps to his feet and gestures theatrically. "Look what we've done to this planet, look what we've made of our world!" He paces, then pauses, his apparent ravings having placed him near the exit. "Oops, my bad!" Then he rapidly transforms and tears away. Hubcap's head folds up, his legs shrink and his arms shift inwards, and suddenly there is a Porsche. Hubcap goes to Road to Iacon - Western Hemisphere - Cybertron. Hubcap has left. Blaster goes to Road to Iacon - Western Hemisphere - Cybertron. Road to Iacon - Western Hemisphere - Cybertron ;Contents: * Blaster <> DJ Blaster says, "I need Steeljaw to report to Cybertron to track Hubcap and see where he went. I have to travel to the Temple of Knowledge and meet up with Alpha Trion." Iacon Plain - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron :Iacon serves as the headquarters of the Autobots under Optimus Prime's command. Access to the base is only possible by an extendable bridge and the Autobots need to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon. Among the facilities the base contains is a launch bay on the highest floor; the roof can be retracted to allow a starship to leave. Contents: *Blaster *Ruins of Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programing Blaster stands near the bridge to Iacon, radioing several people at once (collecting reports, giving orders) and looking slightly anxious and perplexed. His speakers play rock and roll music that echoes across the empty, bombed-out plain. <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Arrived at Darkmount. Will report into Cyclonus before heading out." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Excellent, Valour. Keep me posted." Blaster makes mental note of Valour's arrival on Cybertron. Hubcap grins to himself, nodding to the distant beats. No city truly has a single access point. The minibot hunkers down, and watches. Blaster sighs, radioing in his failure to rein in Hubcap. Hubcap manages to make his way around beneath the bridge, where he places makeshift explosives. Just in case... <> DJ Blaster says, "For now, with all dedicated communications officers on Cybertron, signal boosts on Earth will have to go through Metroplex. I guarantee he can handle it, so no sweat. Blaster out." BB Post Group: Autobot Title: Hubcap ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Audio Recording, with rock music playing in the background: "Bad news. Hubcap gave me the slip, and is gone from Iacon. I need Steeljaw to report to Cybertron to track Hubcap and see where he went. I have to travel to the Temple of Knowledge and meet up with Alpha Trion. I'll try to monitor from there, but for now, with all dedicated communications officers on Cybertron, signal boosts on Earth will have to go through Metroplex. I guarantee he can handle it, so no sweat. Blaster out. ---- Shaking his head in disappointment with himself, Blaster turns and heads back into the city, walking within meters of Hubcap and never knowing it.